


Our Forbidden Love story

by Mariahdoby13



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Minor Violence, Other, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahdoby13/pseuds/Mariahdoby13
Summary: Archer Pastry Born and raised in Volcano Rock city. A party crasher having trouble fitting in Since the rock trolls are racists All the time he ran away and start a new life without the issues.Ashlyn a pop troll living alone escaping a force marriage from a muscular troll.Until the bumped each other falling in love, but hides their love from their race they belong.Trolls AU and Gnomeo and Juliet reference.
Relationships: Archer Pastry/Oc, Branch/Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Cooper/DJ Suki, Queen Barb/Riff (Trolls)
Kudos: 1





	1. Race it is on and pay back

"This place is hell....Well it is! My names Archer Pastry. Wanna know why I live this? Well prepare this here's my story begins...   
I was born on this place called Valcano Rock city. Ruined by King thrash and His daughter Princess I mean Queen Barb....I met her since childhood she kick my ass multiple times. It's a harsh place loud music and anything. I live and go to school someone of these trolls are racist jerks. They call me. "Hey lizard ass! Hey Reptile! Hey go live somewhere non troll thing! Ugh! I hate this!   
This school I go to was rock city high school which, me and my older brother Bash were kicked out for 2 years for fighting breaks out. It sucks. But our family put us back again....I know that! Don't judge me! Okay! Welcome to my world! That's where I live. Volcano Rock city....

A party crasher opens his locker placing his books away. One of the Rock trolls laughing at him and harassed him.   
"Hey lizard ass." The Rock said.   
Archer sighed slam his locker.   
"What do you want? Brett?!" He asked trying not to get angry, he already got a lot of strikes of fighting. 

"Oh nothing, didn't you already got kicked out for fighting one of us?" Brett smirked. 

"My dad brought me back, I don't wanna talk about it." He muttered ready to walk to class.   
"Fine ok, no one cares about how you lost a girl? Huh?"   
Archer fumes. "Listen here! I didn't want to go back to her! Ok! She cheated on me! Ok?!! Leave me alone!" 

Brett looks at him.   
"Aww he looks like he's gonna cry. About his girlfriend cheated on him." Brett teased as Archer was ready to hurt him but the teacher went up to him.   
"Fighting again Mr. Pastry?!" 

"Busted!" One Of Brett's friend smirk.   
Archer sighed.   
"I'll go to my class." Archer walks away. 

"And there's what my life is a living hell in school. There's my story. Welcome to my world! That's what I am born and raised.


	2. Life was not easy to be a pop troll

"Life isn't easy...I was once in love with someone with heart and love but then it changed me. My name is Ashlyn... A troll born in pop troll village, I use to be a hopeless romantic. A had friends, Harper, Poppy, Suki and the girls always help me back up when I have troubled things, ever Since a troll I met before...Well it's complicated. Life wasn't easy when you met someone cares about my body and looks not what I feel.  
The certain troll I met his name was Sunset. What do I describe about him he was a orange troll with blue taller and muscular has trouble don't pay attention to me. All he ask me in hand of marriage but I refuse a lot...And...He hurts me... Every time I said no I wasn't ready for marriage And having a baby yet. He threaten me at point to hurt me...I escape from it and leave didn't want to be with him.   
Poppy helped me about things happened.   
But I wanted to find someone who treats me right not forcing with baby and thing. And then all things go by.   
Another day.   
Ashlyn was reading her book. Thinking and clearing her mind, not want to think of Sunset after all he put her through all of the hell he put her through.   
Sunset did a move or hurt again. Poppy would banned him and never come back to Troll village. She reads the chapter all of the sudden She hears the announcement to the trolls. Was a speaker megaphone was heard.   
She place her book and goes out to see King Peppy, Poppy and Branch telling about never go to the Volcano Rock City. 

"Emergency, to all the trolls,no one shouldn't ever go to Volcano Rock city. It's a dangerous place Never go in there for other reasons." Poppy said through the megaphone as the trolls concerned.  
"What's that mean?" Cooper asked shaken as him and his brother Prince D look at each other.   
Branch said. "There's are rock trolls out there wanted to terrorized us over our string."   
"But why the string?" Prince D.   
"Our string from ancestors, Funk, Pop, Classic, Techno, Country and Rock. Long time ago. We always love to play music but in our separate ways he keep our strings in cause." Peppy said.   
"But our funk we always get along but rock trolls have a hate for us." Cooper said looking at him.   
Ashlyn looks at the Volcano Rock city, that pop trolls aren't suppose to be there.   
"What could be bad in there?" Ashlyn asked.   
"You have no idea what's it like in there?" Satin asked.   
"It's a horrid place where heavy rock use drugs, violence, and rock music to explode or mind control you!" Biggie said holding Mr. Dinkles, who squeaked.   
She turn to look at the rock city that Branch made a sign said. 'Do not Enter.'   
"For our safety for the trolls no one shouldn't go to that Rock city." Branch said. The trolls muttered looking at the Rock City.   
Ashlyn was curious wondering what it is.   
"There you are Ashlyn." The voice she recognized, it was her ex. Sunset the orange troll with blue hair, blue nose wore a brown pants with strap across his chest muscular, that all the troll girls falls or swooned by him. But Ashlyn don't want to get back together with him, after all the things he put her through.   
Ashlyn crossed her arms not amused by him.   
"Hi, Sunset. What do you want?" She asked not looking at him, all the troll girls were around him fell in love with him.  
"I just wanted you get back together with me, so me and you have better things."   
"I don't want to get back together, My answer is no. Please." She said walking away, suddenly her arm got gripped by him his strength. She yelped and winced in pain. He pulled her to the ground.   
"You can't say no to me! After all wanted. You can't say no to me!" Sunset exclaimed.   
"Let her go Sunset." Poppy said as the snack pack surrounded them.   
"Oh Come on! Your on her side?! After all I wanted, she says no to me!"  
Sunset exclaimed.   
"After all you put her through?!" Branch exclaimed crossed his arms.   
"I think you should leave!" Smidge said, "Or your not Don't me do this!" Smidge use her fists. Sunset glared at them. "Fine, I'll leave you guys will regret and She will be mine." He said walking away.   
Poppy helped Ashlyn up.   
"Are you okay?" She asked concern for her friend.   
"I'm okay." She said looking and rubbing her sore arm. "Can't believe this guy wanted to do this on other trolls." Branch said angered about this, that he sees Sunset do that, he would banned him from troll village.   
"Thank you guys for saving me, if it weren't for you I would've died by him." She said. Poppy hugged her more.   
"Your welcome anytime." She said.   
Poppy smiled, Ashlyn smiled.   
And There's my life was being a pop troll, I know Poppy and Branch were here to protect Me, the reason Sunset was forceful and trying to get me back, but I don't. But I wanted to know what's out there in Volcano Rock City. But the trolls safety and the strings.   
If only I wanted to see what's out there in rock city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my chapter sorry for the short story I might do a longer one soon so sorry I hope you like it.


	3. Running away

**Meanwhile in Rock city**.

Archer walks home, seeing everything violent and rock music around. He tried to go back home to forget everything that happened in school. He walked in his old broken down apartment of a lot of rock trolls who do violence, rock music, sex and drugs. It was a harsh reality for him. It was hard for him. He went upstairs to see his apartment number six. He got his key before to unlock it, he went in. Inside was dark pained room, broken wall was busted by him for his stress and rage. the floor was was maroon red carpet, and the kitchen still cleaned but has dishes piled up. He saw his brother laying in the couch passed out from the clubs he party a lot since he dropped out of high school during being the leader of rule breaker. Archer drops his bag walking to his bedroom. He begins to opened it, it was red maroon carpet flooring was torn and ripped. And his bed wasn't messy or greasy.

It was cleaned and dressed neatly. He lays on the bed looking at the ceiling thinking in his head. "Why do I have to go to this school? Everyone hates me?" He thought, as he turn to his side looking through his window that the clouds are grey brewing and sun setting the clouds looks grey about to rain. He sees one of the heavy rock Trolls keeps beating each other, fighting and biting and smoking drugs. Archer wasn't the type of drugs nor violent type. He was bullied frequently that he almost got into fights, and being called by racist words. He buried his face groaning, he remembers finding love, it didn't work out for him. Since he remembered his girlfriend. Him and Cerise fought. He didn't want to see her again after that that day. He sighed looking and thinking to find the right girl someday if she can treat him right not that take advantage of him, or something.

He looks at his time to see its 4:30 p.m. He gets up and sees not far from volcano rock city was a forest in there very beautiful glowing things. Looks beautiful. Archer thought of something a plan. He looks around to see his brother asleep on the couch with beer bottles around him. The night of drinking and party crashing. He shook his head with a sigh, he wanted his brother to come with, but he would say racist things. He begin to packed his things, he put his clothes and things. And quietly put his things. He slips on his green hoodie and vest on as he opened the window, wind blew cold breeze he shivered a bit. Looking to make sure it's night time. He grabs his sheets and tied them together, as he comes down quietly, he before he would slide down he look at his room and his brother still sleeping, how would Bash react of him disappearing from rock city? He shook his head not wanted to know. He inhale and exhale. "Goodbye Bash," Archer said as he slides down to the side walk and pulls up his blackish purple hood up and got his things walking to the side of rock city avoiding the rock trolls. He walked to start and new life.

********************************

**Meanwhile In Pop troll village,**

Ashlyn was looking at skies up in the trees, looking up feeling the breeze through her orange hair. She looks at the skies beautiful. She thinks she will find someone better than Sunset. She sees the beautiful gentle breeze. She looks around smiled at the beautiful sunlight. But worried that Sunset was stalking her everyday, she thoughts of going into another place to hide away from her ex who put her through hell since a lot things happened to her past. She walks around getting flowers suddenly she sees Moxie dewdrop and Meadow sprigs went up to her. "Hi! Ashlyn!" The girls says simultaneously.

“Hey girls." Ashlyn said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Yeah I didn't know you and sunset are getting engaged?" Moxie said. Ashlyn looks at them. "What?" She asked. "Why you think of that?" "Sunset told everyone that you and Sunset are engage." Ashlyn eyes widen and knows that Sunset lie to everyone that he's still wanted her back but she refuse multiple times to not wanna go back to him, since the day he abuse her and almost ruin her live with the attacks he gave her trauma, and he's telling everyone that he and her are engaged.

"Girls please, me and Sunset are not engaged." "Are you you kidding it's gotta be love again. I hope him and you stop hurting each other." Moxie said as they girls walk away excited, Ashlyn wasn't happy for the news that her ex says him and her are getting married.

"I can't live like this with him trying to think we're engage I need to leave this place!" She thought as she think that night. Later that night She dressed in red and black hood and cape and to sneak away into the forest. She notice the sign Branch warned everyone about rock city is dangerous. "I had to escape...it's the only way avoid from Sunset." She said as she walks to the forest. To escape away from that no good troll and the false engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of the story being short I promise it won’t be short, Sunset belongs to Gnomegirl95. “I’ll write more I promised. Thanks for reading


	4. Blending in the crowd

* * *

Meanwhile,

Archer walks got his things he can carry and survive on his own.

He didn't notice someone following him. He turn around as something disappeared. He continued walking away, he hears noises he turn around. He saw a bush, as he turn away as the bush follows him.

Archer turn around as it freeze.

"What the hell....?" Archer cursed muttered. As he continues to walk away. As he walked he turn to see the bush has legs as it hides its legs. Archer glares before he continued to walk to find a shelter to live, the feet of something hiding the bush continue walking to him, Archer notice while walking as he was continued walking. He thought of something to the right, the bush goes right as it saw no one it turns left and right not looking for the party crasher. He looks as the bush was tackled by the force being rolled down and pinned to the ground by Archer who glares at it. "Who are you?! And why are you following me!?!" Archer glares more as he trying to know who's been following him.

Suddenly the bush has two arms popping out was a grayish violet arms and wearing fingerless gloves.

"Hey, hey its me!" The bush said removing it was Riff the drummer to Barb's band.

Archer looks in shock but angry as he let him go glaring at him.

"Why the hell are you here and why are you following me?!" Archer exclaimed angrily.

Riff gets off removes his disguise.

"I...I just wanted to know why you leave Rock city?"

"You know why?! Don't you get it?! That school and living there was hell for me, ever since I was born and grew up here, they never liked me! All I hear was 'Hey non rock troll! Or 'Hey lizard! I'm sick of it that's why I ran away." Archer explained.

Riff looks felt pity for him ever since they were friends back when they are eight years old.

"I'll go with you!" Riff said as Archer looks at him. "I will go with you because we were childhood friends. You know?"

"Yes I remember But I don't know if I could bring you there besides those things might happen." Archer replied and continue walking as Riff follows him. He walks away as Riff follows him, to see the pop troll village.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Ashlyn walking to the woods hiding away from Sunset.

Ashlyn has in dark colors to blend in the dark trying to find away to place to avoid Sunset and his gang away from him after all the false engagement. She told him no everyday since after all the years of the abuse he put her through. She has on her black pants in the front of it has three rips all over it, she has on a red top over it a black leather jacket on to blend in the avoid sighting she didn't know Branch and poppy saw her.

They were having their evening picnic.

Poppy looking at the lighting bugs with Branch.

"this looks beautiful Branch." Poppy said looking at the beautiful skies.

"It is Poppy, so beautiful." Branch smiled.

Poppy smiled. Branch held her hand enjoying the night.

Ashlyn looks smiled softly wishing she had someone who always nice and sweet to her. But she has to move on. She walks to the woods she saw a beautiful red rose

Ashlyn looks at it as she keeps it she will learn to find love again. As she blends in avoiding.

* * *

Meanwhile

Archer and Riff walking in the forest seeing hearing music.

"Did you hear that?" Archer whispers as they look around in the dark forest.

"I do I hear music." Archer looks

As the boys looks at it to see lights around the village the pop troll village.

"Woah....look at that...." Archer said amazed at this.

"Yeah they maybe have the pop string?! We should-" Riff was cut off by Archer pulls him.

"Wait wait! Wait! You can't just sneak in if you do well get caught you know how bad this things do?!" Archer whispered loudly.

"We should have the pop string. Without knowing."

"What's with you with pop strings?!" Archer asked. "No we should go there and gives those pop trolls a little prank they won't like it." Archer said looking smirking.

"Oh right...." Riff replied,

They sees pop trolls racing around with Carts.

A orange troll with blue hair speeds beats The glitter troll who got a white flag flatted around saying he gave up.

"Woah! What's that a race?!" Archer asked smiled excited.

"Yeah....But shouldn't we go back?"

"No screw Volcano rock city! We should live here with races those are exciting!" Archer said smiled.

As Archer walking as Riff shook his head worried.

As they walk.

Archer sneaks around with Riff looking at the trolls racing.

"Look at this!" Archer said more.

Riff with him looking at it.

"Yeah...." Archer notice the broken cart has he thought of an idea as he pulls the cart more as he thought of building it.

"But Archer what if they find out where rock trolls but your party crasher but what if they find out where from rock city we won't get the pop string?!" Riff said was pulling his hat nervous and worried.

"Would you give it a rest?! Beside they won't find out.

Archer dressed as a red troll with glitter with purple hair.

"See?"

"But Still!"

"I got one for you." Archer said as he yank off Riff's hat as he painted Riff hair darker blue hair and change it to bright colors.

"There." Archer got it finished as Riff looks at the water reflection as he looks nervous.

"This won't work..." Riff looks. "I look like I was in those candy things."

"That's our disguise." Archer replied.

"Now we're ready to go!" Archer said.

Ashlyn was walking blending in she didn't notice Legsley was hanging upside down.

"Hey Ashlyn!"

Ashlyn screams in startled looking around scared.

Legsley hangs upside down in front of her.

Ashlyn yelped scared. "Hey Ashlyn why are in dark colors?" She asked.

"I'm just running away from Sunset you know why I can't be in pop village no more. You know?!" She explained.

"Oh I see." Legsley said comes down.

"But why you look happy in pop village.

Beside Poppy and Branch was looking for you."

"They do?...." she asked.

"Yeah."

Ashlyn sighed.

"I know but I was just trying to get the Rose I saw in the field." She said pointed but I need to sneak in but don't tell anyone!" She begged.

"My lips are sealed." She replied.

"Thank you."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go the chapter of the story sorry for waiting. I’ll get the chapters up soon it’s just a busy weekend and busy stuff. I hope you like it?


	5. Race it is on and payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone

The race Archer and Riff dresses as pop trolls. To blend in the crowd so no trolls know that they're party crasher and rock troll.   
Archer made the cart look speedy nice looking and flames on it.

"Okay hot rod done now to race!" Archer said with excitement.   
Riff worried looking around nervous about Pop troll village. Trolls looks happy singing pop music. 

"You better getting quick and the pop string."

"Can you give it a rest we're just trying to race." Archer ready to race.  
Riff was dressed as a pop troll. Scared nervous as Sunset next to him with awesome looking at his cart.  
Trolls cheering for Sunset. 

Archer got the cart getting ready.  
As the flag girl appears to be Moxie. 

"Okay before I don't have to say it again.  
No scratching, no fighting no biting no spraying and no cheating!" 

"What no Cheating?!" Creek said as the rest booed.  
As Archer ready to go got his cart ready as he looks around saw Riff holding the sign saying to Archer you can do it! 

"On your marks...." 

Archer eyes narrowed and eye brows   
As he's starts his engines. 

"Get set...." 

Sunset smirks at the ladies as they cheered for Sunset as he wink.

"Go!" Moxy flew her flag down as   
The carts raced passed between her as the race through the track.   
"Ok Archer you got this. Racing was your thing you got this!" Archer thought   
As he continue racing he didn't know what Sunset trying to do something. 

Sunset was still racing around but secretly uses a iron rod to get Archer's cart closer as Archer turn on the engine to race through troll village. 

Branch was walking to get his mail Archer's cart sped passed him startled him he backed up seeing it.   
"What the...?-" he was cut by Sunset's cart also passed him as they race. 

"Oh no not another race again..."  
Branch groaned.   
As the racers headed towards the line as Archer did not realize that Sunset throws the iron rod on the wheel that made him loose control as he fell off the cart and land the ground rolling around as Sunset finished line. 

"Archer!" Riff cried as he ran up to his friend.   
Archer gets up in pain and saw Sunset won as Girls went up cheering for him.   
"Who is slowest now Red loser!"   
Sunset said smirking. 

Archer gets up glaring at Sunset.   
"You made me fall off my cart on purpose!" Archer said spat on the ground.   
"Your a cheat! A cheat always!" Riff said glaring. 

"Oh yeah how about this short man!"   
Sunset shoves him on the ground. As Archer growls ready to kick Sunset as trolls pulls Sunset back. 

"You Crossed the line!" Archer snarls in anger.   
"Oh yeah, loser you can't have a chance." Sunset laughs as he walked away from them. Everyone at Archer's side boos at Sunset.   
Archer inhale exhale as he picks up Riff helping him.   
"You ok Riff?" He asked.   
"Yeah but there's no use of getting the pop strings." 

"Are you kidding who needs those pop strings I got a better idea! If this guy won't come out we'll get him back." Archer said smirking.   
Riff gasped. "Him?! But how?!" 

"But it is what he did but payback is gonna be fun..." Archer said with a chuckle devilish smirk. 

Time skip at night time   
Archer removes his disguise   
As he wore black and darker camouflage and got darts and sticks ready to beat sunset up.   
Preparing for payback on Sunset.   
"Riff let's go kick some assess!"   
Archer said with the swore word.   
"This is gonna make Sunset like never gonna race and mess with rock city Crew." 

" and he won't come out like a punk when I'm in this." Riff said dresses in black mine.   
"Hello!" Riff grinned as a mine doing the invisible thing as Archer facepalms at it.   
"Focus! We are here to start a new life not to mess up pop village to mess up our cover!" He said. 

"I know if we get the pop string we will rule volcano rock city to mess with those pop trolls and those country, classic funk and those guys!"   
"Your not getting aren't you?!" Archer said rose a brow as the walked out their hide out and going revenge on that orange troll with muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody sorry for waiting so long for one month I was busy with school our internets off I wasn’t happy but I still have my cellular phone and I’m going to bed soon but I hope you like this chapter I’m going to bed good night everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone It’s me again sorry about the difficult stories I keep forgetting things. Sorry....Here’s my new story for it, I might do more updates of it of my other stories. 
> 
> But this story Was a reference of Gnomeo and Juliet.  
> There’s gonna be broppy soon I promise.


End file.
